


in my bedroom (you're behind my eyelids when i'm all alone)

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know how it happened but suddenly he’s telling Tyler things he’s never told anyone and he never expected it to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my bedroom (you're behind my eyelids when i'm all alone)

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> trash squad content right here

Josh doesn’t know how it happened but suddenly he’s telling Tyler things he’s never told anyone and Tyler’s pants are shoved halfway down his legs while he’s sitting across from Josh on Tyler’s queen-size bed and Tyler’s hand is curled around his own cock. Josh’s pants feel too tight as he watches him. He’s watching him intently, not trying to be subtle about it.

Tyler’s biting his lip, kicking his pants off and slowly stripping his shirt over his head and Josh is just watching him with glinting, dark eyes

“So, you like watching, huh?” Tyler growls, spitting into his hand before jerking himself again. “You want me to put on a show for you? You want to just watch me? You get off on that, Josh?”

Josh shifts his legs so they’re crossed and tries not to whine, nodding.

He’s flushed red now and Tyler is staring at him, head tilted down towards his chest, mouth slightly open. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Tyler,” Josh’s voice cracks. Tyler smirks at him and motions for Josh to move over to the end of the bed.

He positions himself at the head of the bed and lies back, stretching his long legs out. He doesn’t make a move to touch Josh, which, frankly, Josh is grateful for. 

Josh watches smugly as Tyler closes his eyes and works his hand over his cock slowly.

“Josh,” he gasps, grinning, “I—” Tyler’s free hand is suddenly clenched in the bedsheets. “I want you to put your hands all over me. Touch me everywhere. I want to feel— _ah_ —I want to feel your fingers bruise my hips.”

Josh can hardly breathe. His mind is whirling and his palms are sweating, fingers itching to touch himself, or preferably Tyler at this point. He won’t touch him though, and he won’t touch himself. He just grits his teeth, dragging his eyes over Tyler’s body.

God, he’s beautiful. 

He snaps out of it when Tyler keeps talking.

“Josh, I need—I need you to touch me, right now.”

“No.”

Josh answers firmly and loudly and a little more demanding than he’d intended to.

Tyler’s head jerks up to stare at him, eyes wide. “P—Please.” Suddenly Tyler is helpless and Josh knows exactly what to do.

“Keep touching yourself, Tyler,” Josh says, his voice rumbling deep in the back of his throat.

Tyler obliges and twists his hand again, chewing at his lip, his eyelids drooping with concentration.

“I want you to crush me, Josh. Consume me. Mark up my body so I know I’m yours. I want you to make me arch off of this bed and scream.” Tyler’s grunting now and bucking his hips up into his hand.

Josh is frozen, his eyes glued to Tyler’s face, which is now tilted back, his mouth dropped open obscenely. He can’t speak. Josh is so incredibly hard at this point that the pressure of his too-tight pants against his dick is unbearable but he still stops himself from touching. 

“I need you to make me come so hard I can’t remember either of our names, Josh. Please. I want you to, oh— _oh_ ,” Tyler’s hips twitch off the bed, his hand jerking quicker now. “Oh god, oh god, _oh fuck_. I want you to destroy me, Josh. I want you to fuck me so hard that it hurts to move.”

Josh can’t do it anymore. He rips his eyes away from Tyler’s naked body and begins to tug down the zipper on his jeans. He slaps his hand over his mouth as he gets his fingers wrapped around his cock and tries not to groan. 

“Josh Josh Josh Josh _Josh._ ” Tyler’s moans turn to whines, his toes curling. 

Josh lifts his head just in time to see Tyler cry out and come all over himself, falling flat against the bed and breathing hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Josh breathes, falling forward so he’s on his hands and knees, back arched, stroking himself and burying his face in the sheets. Sheets that smell like Tyler. He jerks his hips, the heat coiling in his belly, and comes _hard_ all over his hand, gasping, face still pressed into the bed.

Once he’s recovered, he fumbles to button his pants back up and then brings his gaze to Tyler again, who is staring at the ceiling, his chest heaving.

“Tyler,” Josh says after they’ve both been silent for a few moments.

Josh crawls across the bed tentatively and lies down next to Tyler, who is covered in a sheen of sweat. He turns his head slightly to look at Josh.

“You really want me to do all those things to you?” Josh breathes. He, too, turns and ends up staring into Tyler’s eyes.

Tyler bites his lip, blinking quickly, and nods slowly.

Josh’s heart starts racing again and he nods too. “Okay. Okay, I think we can make that work.”

Josh stares up at the ceiling. He doesn’t remember how this happened but he sure is glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this rly quickly sry well at least i got something written  
> i have better stuff i'm working on but yea  
> also im going to start a writing blog so you all can send me prompts so hopefully i'll do that soon
> 
> anyways xoxo thx for reading


End file.
